


Neck-tie

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), SantAiryN



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Тема: кинки - асфиксия, бондаж
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Neck-tie




End file.
